Un Encuentro Vampirezco y Sexy en Marukawa
by LiNi.02
Summary: Yanase Yuu no cree en los vampiros, pero en un encuentro que pensó imposible sabrá que no solo existen sino que experimentará todo tipo de sentimientos y emociones


_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Aquí estoy yo otra vez dejando un nuevo fic sobre mi adora pareja (KanadexYuu), se que dirán que ya estoy obsesionada y bueno quizás sólo quizás estén en los cierto igual no puedo evitarlo de verdad que me agrada verlos juntos y mientras eso sea así yo continuaré publicando fic sobre ellos 2.**_

_**Este fic era para que se hubiera publicado hace casi 2 meses, pero bueno por cosas que no se pudieron evitar fue imposible. Finalmente y luego de luchar contra el internet lo he logrado publicar.**_

_**Como siempre Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes son creación de Nakamura Shungiku yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mis imaginación y mis delirios.**_

_**Disfrútenlo**_

* * *

_**UN ENCUENTRO VAMPIREZCO Y SEXY EN MARUKAWA  
**_

Y ahí estaba una vez más… corriendo, esforzándose terminando fondos, colaborándole a sus colegas pero manteniendo la calma; porque con un desesperado en la habitación ya bastaba y sobraba. El cansancio lógicamente se hacía presente, la energía con el paso de los minutos se esfumaba y las ganas de dormir poco a poco parecían ganar la batalla.

—¿Cómo es posible que siempre sea así contigo Chiaki? — preguntó en su pensamiento moviendo su mano con rapidez —, no entiendo cómo es posible que así vayas bien y con bastante tiempo de sobra, continúes sufriendo retrasos en la entrega del manuscrito — negó levemente su cabeza —, eres el único mangaka con el que vivo este tipo de situaciones —con resignación suspiró y miró a su amigo, memorizando sus gesto y facciones; quizás eran ideas suyas pero Yoshino se veía mucho más cansado a lo que acostumbra a estar a esas alturas del ciclo, a eso se le sumaba que estaba pálido, muy pálido— Chiaki, ¿estás bien? — preguntó con la intensión de salir de la duda, siendo quien era y lo mucho que significaba para él, le preocupaba su salud, más si se estaba sobre esforzando.

—¿Eh? — el mangaka levantó la cabeza sonriéndole mientras afirmaba.

Correspondió su sonrisa y antes de proseguir con el trabajo miró el reloj en la pared — las 10: 47 p.m — pensó y luego miró a su alrededor, aún les quedaba muy trabajo por hacer y poco tiempo.

—¡Oye Yumi-chan! ¿Al fin que paso con tu chico especial? — preguntó de repente una de las asistentes haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara notoriamente al sentir la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Eh… p-pues… pues salimos y me llevó al centro comercial… me invitó a comer y luego… a cine — indicó nerviosa.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¡Oww! Que romántico — dijo con ensoñación otra de las asistentes quien inconscientemente terminó por mirar de re ojo a Yanase, quizás imaginándose en una situación así con él —¿qué película fueron a ver?

La chica sonrió — pues la de vampiros que ustedes querían ver.

Yoshino dejó caer el lapicero que tenía en su mano y miró detenidamente a las ayudantes.

—¿Ah? ¿Sensei ocurre algo?

—N-No, no, no, no es sólo que olvide algo — contestó sonriendo y moviendo sus manos y cabeza.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima Yuu dio los últimos retoques al fondo que hacía.

—Eh… y-yo debo terminar esto pronto… — de golpe bajó la mirada. Sin querer había sido obvio.

* * *

—¿Te vas ya Hatori? — preguntó el editor acomodándose en la silla.

—No —respondió frío y cortante —, aún estoy esperando Yoshikawa-sensei termine el trabajo.

—Entiendo — sonrió y recargó su codo sobre la mesa para luego descansar su mejilla en su mano —, deberías tener cuidado, si sigues así el pobre no va a resistir, ya está algo anémico—comentó negando con su cabeza —.No me extrañaría que por ello ande retrasado esta vez. Tienes que medirte Hatori.

—¡Mino! — lo llamó —, te lo he dicho ya, Yoshino está bien. Ahora con tu permiso debo ir a ver cómo va el trabajo — dijo con molestia.

—Ya, perdón. Por cierto Hatori, sólo por mera curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Yanase-san está ayudándole?

La expresión del editor se puso más seria — nos vemos después Mino— sin decir nada más, salió del departamento.

—Entonces si… — susurró Kanade al quedarse solo antes de relamerse los labios — y yo que justamente ahora tengo hambre... — sonrió con perversidad.

* * *

La conversación continuó, las asistentes hacia una que otra pregunta a la chica, quien les iba contando más o menos de que trataba la película, Chiaki sonreía de vez en cuando evitando perderse los detalles olvidándose por completo del manuscrito y de cómo iba a avanzando el tiempo.

—Y entonces finalmente él terminó por morderla esperando que de esta manera ella entendiera…

—Ya terminé, Chiaki — el oji-caoba optó por poner delante de sus ojos la imagen esperando de esa forma hacerlo volver al mundo real.

—¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡Yuu! — lo miró boquiabierto — ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya terminé esta página y estas 3 más — con pesadez tomó aire —. Vamos no te distraigas, ¿ahora qué debo hacer?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tienes razón! — con desespero el dibujante empezó a levantar hojas a la ligera— mira… este puedes ir haciendo — colocó sobre las manos de su amigo una de las hojas que faltaba por terminar —, y-yo… yo, ya termino esto y te lo paso — sonrió con nerviosismo e inseguridad.

Se frotó la sien —concéntrate en el trabajo — tomó un poco de aire y regresó a su lugar de trabajo, haciendo que la habitación quedara en silencio y que automáticamente el somnoliento y angustiado mangaka continuara dibujando con evidente afán.

—¿Sensei usted cree en seres sobrenaturales? — preguntó la ayudante con curiosidad, pues lo había notado como incómodo e inquieto.

Ante la pregunta rió mientras que bajaba la mirada y colocaba su cabeza de lado, apoyándola casi que el hombro, tratando de ocultar su cuello — c-claro que no he pensado en ello nunca, pero... — sonrió mirando de re ojo a las asistentes — quizás existan, ¿no? Pues digo... Jajaja todo es posible, ¿no piensas eso Yuu?

—¡Pfff! —dejó de hacer trazos —¿qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa? por supuesto que no lo creo —se cruzó de brazos y suspiró cansado ya de escuchar sobre dicho tema —, hay cosas más importantes que hacer y que pensar ahora.

—¡Ah! B-bueno es que... yo pienso que…

—¡Chiaki! no te distraigas más y sigue dibujando mira que ya casi terminamos — sugirió y enseguida se levantó — voy por algo de beber y regreso — indicó y con molestia salió de la habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actitud.

—¿Ah? — Hana sonrió — parece que a Yanase-san no le agradó la conversación.

El mangaka se limitó a sonreír con incertidumbre, sin tener una idea de cómo debía actuar y como mantener aquel secreto que aunque no le disgustaba no era de fácil aceptación para las demás personas.

* * *

Fastidiado caminó por los corredores —¿Qué tontería es esa? — susurró al llegar a la máquina — ¿no comprendo cual es esa obsesión que de repente tienen todos con los vampiros? Durante las últimas semanas es de lo único que hablan las mangakas— Introdujo la moneda y oprimió el botón —Me pregunto, ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Hombres lobos? ¿Brujas?— suspiró y tomó de la máquina la bebida.

—Quizás...

Sin poder alcanzar a dar un sorbo a la bebida una voz se escuchó a través del solitario corredor. —¿Eh? —confundido miró a su alrededor esperando hallar al dueño de esa voz, cosa que no pudo ya que el lugar estaba vacío y un poco oscuro — ¿quien anda allí? — volvió a observar su alrededor con detenimiento sin encontrar a nadie.

Restándole importancia, le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se dispuso a regresar a su lugar de trabajo. Extrañamente, esa noche la editorial se sentía fría y desolada, a pesar de ser cierre de ciclo y que era común ver mucho movimiento por todo lado, además de gritos, insultos, zombis y gente corriendo con documentos y papeles en la mano.

—Definitivamente…— murmuró viendo al ayudante caminar cerca del lugar donde lo vigilaba— Yanase-san. Esta noche, serás mi comida… — abrió un poco su boca exponiendo levemente sus colmillos — será la más deliciosa que jamás he probado… — lentamente se relamió los labios de forma lasciva recreando en su mente la escena.

Sin muchas ganas de nada se sentó en una de los sofás que encontró en el corredor, recargó su espalda por completo en el espaldar y mandó su cabeza hacia atrás, antes de notarlos sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. El cansancio tomó la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que el sueño se lo llevara.

En aquella posición estuvo por largos minutos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron por completo — debo continuar… no puedo perder más tiempo— se frotó los ojos y bostezó, vislumbrando todo aquello que lo rodeaba — ¿me pregunto si seremos acaso los únicos en el edificio? — extrañado ante tanto silencio se levantó y dirigió sigilosamente a una de las salas de aquel piso donde horas antes cuando había tomado un descanso y si mal no recordaba había visto a gente entrando y saliendo apurada, así como a la pobre mangaka llorando y sufriendo sin saber cómo terminar el manuscrito.

Dudoso se aproximó a la puerta esperando así escuchar alguna voz. Con lo que no contaba es que la puerta se abriera un poco crujiendo, dejando al descubierto un lugar vacío y oscuro — Pero…

—¿Se puede saber que está usted haciendo? — aquella voz que se había escuchado anteriormente sonó justo detrás de él mientras que era agarrado fuertemente el brazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se giró de inmediato apartándose de aquel sujeto— ¡aaaahhhh! ¡M-Mino-san! Yo… yo… lo siento es que…

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! — una fuerte carcajada acompañada de su acostumbrada sonrisa adornó instantemente el rostro del editor impidiendo que Yuu pudiera hablar.

Sin entender que pasaba y teniendo el corazón en la mano, frunció su entrecejo evitando apartar sus ojos del enigmático editor.

—¡Jajajaja! lo siento Yanase-san no era mi intensión asustarlo — se cubrió la boca con la mano— es sólo que… jajajaja lo vengo observando desde un rato y me causó mucha curiosidad su actuar jajaja —Cuando logró calmarse quitó su mano del rostro carraspeando un poco — ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? — preguntó encendiendo la luz del lugar —¡Oh! Vaya… — suspiró con desazón analizando el interior de la habitación.

—No, para nada — negó con su cabeza —, es sólo que me preguntaba, ¿si Yoshikawa-sensei y nosotros sus asistentes éramos los únicos en la editorial? No he escuchado voces, ni he visto a nadie aparte de usted claro está.

—¿Ah? — el castaño se recargó en la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sí, es que por lo que me he podido dar cuenta no hay nadie trabajando.

Mino sólo sonrió — jum… ya, entiendo — de todo el desorden de papeles que había sobre la mesa agarró uno cuantos y comenzó a apilarlos en una esquina— pues algo así — contestó sin mucho interés —, pero no se preocupe por eso y más bien… — se detuvo por un momento para voltear a mirarlo— ¿Yanase-san, podría usted ayudarme a arreglar este basurero? Desafortunadamente mi mangaka sufrió un colapso y fue imposible que las asistentes trataran de dejar este lugar limpio.

—¿Colapsó? — preguntó adentrándose a la habitación —, pero, ¿ ella está bien?

—¡Oh sí! Ya sabe cómo es esto, ella estará unos días en el hospital mientras la estabilizan, luego podrá irse a su casa y descansar tanto como sea necesario — dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del caso.

—Sí, pero… ¿al menos alcanzó a terminar el manuscrito? — le preguntó al tiempo que levantaba del piso algunas hojas y lapiceros.

—Por supuesto, sin importar la situación mis mangakas no faltan con su trabajo — sonrió de manera escalofriante.

No muy seguro le correspondió con una sonrisa más normal y continuó levantando y apilando todo lo que encontraba justo en el lugar donde Kanade iba colocando los elementos.  
—¿Está bien que deje esto aquí? — preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos rojizos al editor sin encontrarlo — ¿Eh? ¿Mino-san? ¿Cómo? ¿Y adonde fue ahora?— sorprendido miró rápidamente todo el lugar sin hallar al hombre en cuestión — ¿Acaso d-desa… desapareció? ¿Mino-san?

—Sí… —le sonrió como lo hacía siempre— dígame Yanase-san… — susurró cerca de su oído una vez apareció misteriosamente justo detrás suyo para enseguida deslizar levemente su nariz por el cuello haciendo un gesto de placer — ¿para qué me necesita?

Aturdido y nervioso se alejó de golpe — y-yo… yo creo que lo mejor es que regrese con Chia-Yoshikawa-sensei, él debe estar necesitándome, permiso. — hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

—No lo creo — dijo colocándose delante suyo —, mejor sigamos arreglando el lugar y si queda tiempo puede ir a ver a sensei, aunque no creo que eso sea muy conveniente para usted.

Conocía de sobra los rumores sobre el extraño y misterioso comportamiento que tenía Kanade, pero además por cosas de trabajo había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él por largo tiempo así que pensaba que todo eso que decían era mentira o una estrategia para que las mangakas trabajaran y no se demoraran con las entregas. A pesar de la imagen que tenía y de estar seguro que el sonriente editor era una buena persona, en ese momento todo eso parecía estar cambiando. Ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que pensaba, Kanade, lo hacía sentir nervioso, incómodo y sin poder evitarlo hasta algo de miedo le producía — pero…

Se acercó y lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No se preocupe por eso y mejor… — el editor sonrió con cierta lujuria lo que produjo un sonrojo y un poco de temblor en el dibujante — continuemos con esto. Además siendo sincero yo no deseo pasar esta noche solo aquí.

De verdad que cada vez sentía más deseos de salir de ese lugar, no le agradaba para nada ese ambiente que se iba formando, pero aunque fuera así, algo le decía que el irse así nomás no le traería nada bueno. Con resignación suspiró y omitió para su bien el último comentario.

Para desgracia de Yuu, el editor no dejaba de analizar cada una de las reacciones y gestos que hacia cada segundo, lo que hacía que esos deseos tan grandes que sentía de degustarlo y de saciar su sed aumentaran a tal punto de casi volverlo loco. Ese aroma tan dulce lo debilitaba y lo hacía querer todo de él ¡ya!

Sin pensar en nada más se fue aproximando de a poco —¿Yanase-san… usted le teme a algo?

—¿Eh? — levantó la mirada y al sentirse casi que acorralado, tomó lo primero que encontró en una de las repisas del lugar, terminado de esta forma por clavarse en uno de sus dedos uno de los estiletes que comúnmente eran utilizados para el fotomontaje del manuscrito—¡Ah! ¡Aush! — con fuerza entre cerró sus ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor. Enseguida y casi que por inercia dirigió el dedo a su boca de manera que pudiera chuparlo, esperando de esta forma controlar la sangre que comenzaba a salir escandalosamente.

Ante tal escena el ya excitado y hambriento castaño se acercó al oído del dibujante — de verdad que se está empeñando… ¿tanto desea que lo devore? — le preguntó sensualmente antes de acariciar una de sus mejillas. Aprovechando el shock en el que se encontraba ojicobrizo, lo tomó del brazo para apartar la mano de su boca y así poder él saborear un poco de aquel líquido que tanto anhelaba probar.

Lentamente y como si fuera el manjar más delicioso sobre la Tierra, Kanade deslizó lenta y pausadamente su lengua por todo el contorno de su dedo antes de abrir su boca y meterlo por completo, chupándolo.

—M-Mi…

Sin lograr tan siquiera protestar por lo que hacía, Yuu fue callado por un inesperado, apasionado y hambriento beso de parte del editor, quien desde el principio se encargó de demostrarle al asistente que no estaba bromeando.

El dibujante aunque confundido por todo, terminó por corresponder tal beso, quizás no con la misma intensidad, pero si disfrutó de cada una de las sensaciones que le producía dicho contacto hasta entender un poco la situación y al sentir que el aire le hacía falta.

—¡Mino-san! — con las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento lo empujó tal lejos como pudo— ¡usted está loco! — se limpió los labios con la manga de su camiseta — ¿Q-Qué cree que está haciendo?

—¿Que no es obvio? — preguntó lamiendo un poco sus labios — Y no, yo no lo llamaría locura, aunque si se refiere a si esto loco por usted… — lo miró de arriba abajo como un depredador mira a su presa — por lo mismo es que muero por devorarlo… ahora mismo, ¡Aquí!— dijo exponiendo sus colmillos.

—¡Eso es imposible! Usted no… — incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban se fue alejando del lugar caminando hacia atrás — ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — preguntó entre molesto y aturdido —. Los vampiros no existen.

—¡Je! ¿Entonces que supone que soy yo?

—¡Imposible! Usted está haciendo esto porque me escuchó decir que era una tontería. ¡Sólo está jugando!

—¿Sabe Yanase-san…? Me es muy agradable verlo así — sin esforzarse ni hacer nada se fue acercando —, hace que mis deseos hacia usted aumenten — sonrió y continuó acechándolo — hace que me sienta más atraído a usted.

Sin concebir aun del todo lo que estaba pasando comenzó a tomar cada elemento que encontraba para lanzárselo al editor, tratando de hallar una forma de escapar de ese lugar.

—¡Oh vamos! — sonrió mientras esquivaba todo lo que trataba de golpearlo — déjeme morderlo… — aspiró un poco de aire— me gusta su aroma y el dulce sabor de su sangre… necesito probarlo enseguida —se detuvo — ríndase y entréguese a mí… sinceramente creo que intentar huir no será la solución para esto. No importa a donde vaya, yo igual terminaré devorándolo.

—¡Cállese!

—Me encargaré de darle tanto placer como sea posible, porque así usted ahorita parezca resistirse, también lo desea… — sonrió con clara lascivia —, así que no quiera hacerse el difícil y entréguese… haré aquello que tanto se muere por hacer y que le hagan… aquello que parece sensei no comprende o no está interesado en hacer con usted… — soltó así no más.

Yuu se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Desde aquel incidente donde Chiaki lo rechazó, él había evitado hablar sobre ese tema, se había dedicado a reprimir todo aquello que le hacía sentir el tenerlo cerca, esos deseos de que Chiaki fuera suyo continuaban torturándolo, matándolo, pero lo amaba tanto como para huir o darse por vencido. Negó con su cabeza y quiso enfrentar al editor como se lo merecía pero al reaccionar encontró al castaño a pocos centímetros de su rostro tomando sus muñecas y levantadolas hasta dejarlas a la altura de su cabeza.

—Sólo tiene que decir que me desea… — susurró mientras se acercaba amenazando con besarlo otra vez — y prometo ser amable… es más me encargaré de hacer de este momento el más placentero y excitante de toda su vida.

No quería, no deseaba estar sino era con la persona que aseguraba amar — por favor Mino-san… no siga con este juego— pidió esperando de alguna forma hacer entender al editor mientras forcejeaba tratando de zafarse — no me agrada esta broma.

—¿Por qué no debería? — En vez de besarlo se acercó a su cuello —, será un deliciosa velada en la que participaremos sólo tú y yo… Yuu. Además yo no estoy jugando.

Tembló y se estremeció al sentir el aliento en su cuello y por un momento hasta le pareció excitante la propuesta. Cerró sus ojos y dejó de tratar de zafar el agarre del vampiro-editor.

—Quiero que esta sea la primera noche de muchas en donde te devoraré de todas las formas posibles y serás mi esclavo, olvídate de la vida que llevas… olvídate de todo… — lo besó lentamente.

Con pasión correspondió hasta sentir que estaba mal. No esperaba sentir tales emociones por otra persona que no fuera Chiaki, si había alguien con quien quisiera pasar todas las noches era con él, mejor dicho espera ser él quien pudiera decirle lo mismo que le decía Kanade en ese momento al mangaka. Además había cosas que considerar como el hecho de que el editor era un vampiro y esperaba el momento para atacarlo y beber su sangre.

Con las fuerzas que reunió, logró empujarlo para enseguida escapar. Huyó tan rápido como sus piernas lograron moverse. No quería permanecer en ese lugar ni por un segundo más, además debía buscar a Chiaki para alejarlo de ese lugar, Yuu pensaba que así como Kanade había pensado atacarlo a él lo haría con cualquier persona.

—Tonto... — susurró Mino mientras lo veía alejarse, sin molestarse en detenerlo o perseguirlo —, no debiste irte… — cuando estuvo solo golpeó con fuerza la pared.

* * *

Entre besos las mordidas iban y venían, la expresión en el rostro del mangaka se transformaba de una de dolor a una de completo placer.

—¡Ah! T-Tori… — jadeó bajito recargando su cabeza en la pared aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su editor mientras este deslizaba su lengua por todo su cuello antes de exponer sus colmillos y morderlo.

—Yoshino… ¿estás bien? — le preguntó al ver como la piel de su amante se ponía cada vez más pálida. Por más que había intentado no había podido olvidar las palabras dichas por su compañero respecto al estado en el que se encontraba el dibujante.

—S-Si… — sonrió acercándose a Hatori para besarlo de forma tímida.

—No quiero lastimarte, si no estás bien por favor dímelo y me detengo… Chiaki. Te amo — con fuerza lo abrazó y besó, como buscando protegerlo y que lo perdonara por lo que hacía.

—N-No lo haces… — jadeó antes de corresponder el beso —, yo sé que no me harías daño Tori…

* * *

Los pasillos parecían expandirse con cada paso que daba, nunca antes había sentido que el llegar de un extremo a otro de la editorial fuera tan demorado. No importaba si el lugar se encontraba algo oscuro o si de momento los ascensores por mera casualidad hubieran dejado de funcionar, su misión era según él cuidar y alejar a su muy distraído amor de las oscuras intenciones de Kanade.

Sus pensamientos no eran claros, todo era extraño y confuso como para sentarse a meditar en la situación que acababa de vivir. Sintiendo que perdía las energías y que la angustia le impedía actuar con claridad colocó su pie en el último escalón y se recargó por un momento en la pared — C-Chiaki… — jadeó apenas con la voz temblorosa y continuó con la travesía por _Marukawa Shoten._

—Mmm… ¡ah!

Sus ojos caoba se abrieron al escuchar esa voz pero aun así siguió caminando por el corredor.

—T-Tori… p-por favor… — susurró retorciéndose al sentir los colmillos de su amante clavarse cerca de su clavícula, dejando una nueva marcha en su cuerpo.

El editor cerró sus ojos succionando poco a poco el fluido, disfrutando de su sabor y de paso excitándose ante los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de su mangaka.

—Mmmmhhh…

Sin percatarse que el lugar estaba desolado Yuu ingresó a la habitación donde se suponía estaba Yoshino y las asistentes trabajando, pero antes de notarlo su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte como presintiendo lo peor.

Las manos Yoshiyuki bajaban por el pecho de su pareja y se detuvieron en sus pezones.

—Agh…

Debido a la oscuridad no logró presencial por completo la escena pero si lo suficiente como para distinguir a Hatori y a Chiaki de una forma que no esperaba ver nunca en su vida.

Hatori dejó de morder a su pareja y una vez se limpió los restos de sangre de su boca se acercó a un ansioso Yoshino quien no puso ningún tipo de resistencia y correspondió el beso con la misma necesidad o quizás más de la mostraba el editor.

—C-Chiak… — sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, apretó sus ojos como tratando de contener la cascada de lágrimas que comenzaba a desbordarse.

El dibujante cortó el besó en seco y miró a su amigo —Y-Yuu… tú… yo… esto déjame explicarte…

Sin deseos de encarar a alguien, de reclamar o reprochar por algo que aunque le dolía y parecía un acto escalofriante y totalmente salido de la realidad, se marchó de ese lugar.

—¡Yuu! ¡Espera! — quiso detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse Yoshiyuki lo tomó del brazo y haciendo un poco de fuerza lo arrimó a él.

—Déjalo… — susurró serio — tarde o temprano lo iba a saber… — comentó y sin permitir que Chiaki dijera algo más lo tomó de las mejillas levantando su rostro —.Te amo Chiaki… — murmuró besándolo mientras que sus manos se encargaban de despojarlo de su pantalón — eso es lo único que te debe importar.

—Y yo a ti… yo también te amo Tori… — susurró dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, aunque miró por breves segundos la puerta por donde se había ido su amigo.

* * *

¡Mierda! Todo era una completa mierda. Ya estaba cansado de esa situación, no había terminado de superar aún aquella ocasión en la que su amigo lo había golpeado y rechazado, como para verlo ahora en esa situación.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le nublaron la vista y sus pies cansados le impidieron continuar corriendo — ¿esto… esto es un sueño? — se preguntó al pensar en todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían — ¡S-Si! Tiene que serlo, no hay otra explicación…— eso de seguro le hubiera dado un poco de tranquilidad de no ser porque al apoyar su mano en la baranda de la escalera, aquella herida que se había hecho cuando había estado con Mino comenzó a doler y a sangre nuevamente —¡Maldición! — exclamó completamente aturdido —. Esto no puede estar pasando… esto es…

—La realidad… — el sonido de los pasos se fue poco a poco acercando —¡Ay! Yanase-san… — la figura de un hombre apareció al final de la escalera — ¿ve por qué le dije que era mejor que no regresara?

Su mirada confusa se endureció y sin importarle ya que más pasara, aceleró el paso ignorando por completo al sonriente editor, quien al ver como este pasaba por su lado y no lo miraba, suspiró y también endureció la expresión tranquila de su rostro.

—Y yo que esperaba que esto fuera por las buenas… — apretó su quijada y sin esperar nada agarró el brazo de Yuu y con fuerza lo lanzó contra la pared.

Logró reaccionar sólo cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su espalda y cabeza —¿¡Que cree que hace maldito bastardo!? — gritó enfrentándolo.

—Deberías ser más cortes conmigo. Yo sólo reclamo lo que me pertenece— contestó apoyando sus brazos a lado y lado de la cabeza del ayudante —. A mí no me gusta que me ignoren.

—¡Basta! Usted está loco. ¡Yo no le pertenezco a usted! — aclaró intentando apartarlo.

Haciéndose el desentendido Kanade agarró una de sus muñecas mientras que su otra mano lo tomaba por el cuello haciendo un poco de presión, logrando que algunos quejidos se escucharan —eso es lo que crees…

—P-Por favor… agh — cerró sus ojos al sentir como su garganta era apretada por la mano del editor —M-Mino… s-san… deténgase… a-ah.

El editor se acercó al cuello de Yanase y poco a poco fue pasando su lengua por todo lado a medida que iba soltando el agarre del cuello.

—Mmmhh… n-no… — su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento — M-Mino-san… mmmhh basta… no lo haga ugh… déjeme ir, ¡por favor!

Al haber terminado de saborear su cuello, se aproximó a su rostro y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca — ¿tan difícil es entender que soy el único al que veras y amaras por el resto de tu vida? — le preguntó antes aprisionar sus labios contra los de él en un hambriento beso. No importó que Yanase no colaborara, con un poco de insistencia logró abrirse paso introduciendo su lengua para así enredarla y jugar con la de Yuu.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de ese lugar y de ellos una que otra lágrima aparecía. Odiaba la situación que estaba viviendo pero de igual manera ya estaba algo resignado. De igual manera si rendía o no, no tendría a Chiaki a su lado nunca y por la forma de actuar de Kanade dudaba que las cosas con él cambiaran.

Cuando el beso terminó Mino limpió las lágrimas del rostro del asistente y sin importarle los insultos, reclamos y demás cosas que le gritaba, lo dirigió a los escritorios del Departamento Emerald.

—¡Suélteme! — pidió intentando soltarse — ¡me duele! ¡Mino-san! ¡Maldición!

—Si cooperaras te dejaría — comentó mientras que lo arrimaba a él.

—Pero es que…

El rostro de Kanade no portaba ninguna expresión, solamente y quizás por primera vez sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en los de Yuu —, no me interesa nada. A partir de ahora yo seré a quien tú veas, aquel que pienses y ames… no necesitas a nadie más — señaló con seriedad —. Así eso signifique mi fin.

—N-No quiero… — susurró apartado sus ojos de la mirada enigmática y fría de Mino.

—Eso dices ahora pero… — Con ambas manos lo agarró del cuello y lo atrajo pegándolo a su cuerpo — luego te gustará — los colmillos del editor poco a poco se fueron clavando en el cuello de Yuu.

—¡Agh! N-no… ¡ugh! — apretó con fuerza sus ojos — d-déjeme… ¡ugh! — m-me duele… aahh

Lentamente comenzó a chupar la sangre, disfrutando tanto como fuera posible.

—D-Duele… — susurró sintiendo que su cuerpo se iba quedando sin energías y empezaba poco a poco a pesar — basta… aaahh… Mino-san.

—Que delicioso… — murmuró al apartó un poco de él —. Eres lo más exquisito que he probado en toda la vida.

Jadeó y cubrió su cuello — ¡Ya déjeme! — gritó tratando de alejarse.

—No es algo que este en mis planes — tomándolo por la cintura lo juntó nuevamente, mordiendo otro lugar de su cuello — o por lo menos no ahora…

—¡Mmmmgh! — el gesto de dolor que se formó en su rostro al sentir el mordisco se fue transformando de a poco por uno de placer mezclando con cansancio —M-Mino… Mino-san… — susurró colocando sus manos en la cintura del editor.

—¿Qué? — lo miró mientras se limpiaba con su lengua los rastros de sangre en sus colmillos y labios — ya te dije que no te voy a dejar.

Sus ojos estaban semi abiertos con algunos rastros de lágrimas, su rostro estaba pálido y su cuerpo se notaba algo tembloroso — ah… —. Recargó su cabeza en el cuello de Kanade.

—¿Yuu?

Sin muchas fuerzas levantó sus brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello. No se sentía bien, todo en su entorno giraba y se nublaba pero hacia un esfuerzo por no desmayarse.

Sintió que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento por lo que optó por recostarlo en el escritorio. Aunque se moría por seguir devorándolo y no pensar en nada más, debía ser precavido, el hombre le importaba como para ponerlo en riesgo. Se sentó a su lado y corrió algunos mechones de su rostro para ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Ya tomaste lo que querías de mí — susurró con voz cansada —¿p-puedo irme?

—¡Nunca! — golpeó la mesa —. Te quedarás para siempre a mi lado, así esto traiga consecuencias — señaló poniéndose encima suyo — ahora que por fin te he conseguido, no te dejaré ir.

—Ha… Hatori y tú no son los únicos vampiros, ¿verdad?

—No creo que eso sea algo importante ahora — el editor acarició su rostro y se acercó a besarlo.

Con la poca energía correspondió beso — entonces es cierto… todos ustedes los son.

Mino puso su mano en el cierre del pantalón y lo bajó. El deseo aumentó y sin poder controlarse se deshizo de la camiseta de Yuu. —Necesito mucho más de ti… — dijo mientras se acercaba y clavaba sus colmillos cerca de la clavícula.

—Mmmmhhh… — gimió y a pesar de sentir que su brazo le pesaba, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del editor, enredando sus dedos en su pelo —Ay… M-Mino-san…

—Deseo todo esto… — murmuró entre mordidas mientras que acariciaba su abdomen —Yuu… te deseo — aspiró cuanto pudo su aroma.

—¡Aaahh! — se estremeció cuando los colmillos de Kanade se enterraros con fuerza en su cuerpo. Toda la realidad que creía conocer se iba transformando.

Sustituyendo sus dientes por su lengua comenzó a lamer y a succionar diferente parte del cuello y el pecho del dibujante sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba y se excitaba. Sus manos habidas de ese deseo incontrolable que lo estaba venciendo se introdujeron por entre el pantalón de Yanase.

—¡Ngh! Ay… — arqueó su espalda y empezó a retorcerse al sentir como esa sensación de dolor y desagrado que sentía con cada mordida se convertía en placer —Mino-san… — jadeó antes de morderse el labio.

Sonrió viendo el gesto de placer en el rostro de Yuu — ¿por qué no dices que me deseas Yuu? — le preguntó mientras que lamia sus labios — ¿por qué no me entregas todo?

Intentó ignorarlo pero la mano del editor se movió por entre sus bóxers apretando el bulto que se iba formando— N-No… p-por favor…

—No sólo tu aroma y sabor me encanta… — sacó su lengua y desde sus labios hasta su abdomen la deslizó — todo tú me encanta y por lo mismo necesito zacear todo este deseo y necesidad que tengo de ti Yanase Yuu… — sin medirse bajó sus pantalones y mordió, lamió y beso cada rincón de su cuerpo — deseo corromperte y hacerte gritar de excitación.

—Agh! — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que los gemidos y quejidos iban cada vez en aumento. Estaba desesperado quería y no quería sentirlo, aunque debía admitir que el editor había cambiado, al principio había sido algo brusco y tosco en la forma como trataba su cuerpo, pero ahora era algo más delicado y aunque los mordiscos dolían ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Nunca antes en casi trecientos años había sentido tantas cosas por un ser humano, no era sólo deseo por lo que estaba haciendo todo esto, sentía cierta necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, era por eso que moderaba las mordidas y aunque le costara estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso, no quería que Yuu fuera algo así como su alimento y ya.

—K-Kanade… — lo llamó en un susurró apenas audible. Los ojos cobrizos del asistente buscaron con desespero los del editor y con su mano acarició su rostro.

Esa calidez… esos ojos… sin dudarlo se estaba perdiendo en todas esas sensaciones que le producía el tenerlo cerca.

No muy seguro de si podía se levantó un poco para con sus dos manos agarrar el rostro del castaño y aproximarlo al suyo.

—Yuu…

—Calla… — cerró sus ojos y junto sus labios mientras que sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa del editor.

Si el castaño estaba perdido con lo que sentía, Yuu no escapaba de todas confusas emociones, su corazón aún estaba adolorido por lo de Chiaki, pero sin darse cuenta había encontrado una especie de conexión con Mino. Entre toda esa situación extraña, el hombre lo hacía sentir valioso. Quizás se debía por la forma como lo trataba o quizás se debía que al encontrarse con esos ojos grises había sentido su corazón latir muy rápido y esos sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimidos se habían desbordado y enfocado en el misterioso editor.

Desesperado Kanade intentó no permitir que lo que sentía lo siguiera confundiendo, se suponía el que el prisionero era Yuu y no él, se suponía que lo que importaba era devorarlo y no _enamorarse_ así que apartando las manos del dibujante de su cuerpo se puso por completo sobre él para besarlo con ansias mientras que desnudaba el resto de su cuerpo— que te quede claro Yuu que eres mi alimento — aseguró con fingida seriedad —, no me interesa nada más que beber tu sangre y sosegar mi deseo.

—K-Kana…

—¡Cállate! — exclamó mientras que su boca degustaba su cuerpo y sus manos… una liberaba su miembro para masturbarlo y la otra apretaba sus nalgas.

—Aaahh… ay… ¡ugh! —sin tener una manera de controlarse gimió, gritó y jadeó tanto como su cuerpo le exigía hacerlo — p-pero Kanade… mmmghh.

—¡Maldita sea! — apretó la quijada bajando su rostro hasta quedar justo enfrente del erecto miembro — eres un provocador… — susurró separando las piernas del dibujante para ponerse justo en el medio y poder dar el siguiente paso en su desesperado intento por calmar esa ansiedad que le producía Yuu.

—P-Por favor Kanade… mmmhh.

—Tus ojos… tu rostro… tus gestos… tu cuerpo… tu voz… y ese aroma que me fascina me excitan y me vuelven loco… —una sonrisa traviesa y molesta apareció en su rostro mientras abría su boca e introducía la hombría de Yanase, embistiéndola sin piedad.

—¡Ah! N-No… mmmmhh — se mordió el labio hasta lastimarse intentado callar los sonidos orgásmicos que salían de su boca — K-Kanade por favor… si hace eso aaahh… me correré.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y prosiguió anhelando llevarlo al límite. Eso de seguro haría que su excitación aumentara y que esos extraños sentimientos se esfumaran o por lo menos perdieran su valor.

—Ay no puedo… ah… y-ya no… — por más que trató de manejarse, la lengua y boca del editor lo volvían loco y lo llevaban con tanta facilidad al límite —me corro… agh… me corro Kanade ¡aaaaaahhhhh! — al perder el control y llegar a al limité terminó en su boca, manchando parte de su rostro — ay… l-lo… lo siento… K-Kanade lo siento… — susurró jadeante tratando de limpiar los rastros de semen con su mano.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué te disculpas? — preguntó agarrando su brazo y apartándolo, para luego aproximarse a su cara y besarlo — esto aún no termina…

—Y-Y eso que sig… ¡aaahhh! — gimió con intensidad retorciéndose del dolor al sentir como los dedos del vampiro-editor se iban introduciendo en su ano —d-duele… aaahh n-no espere… Mino-san ¡augh!

—Eso no me hará detenerme… — susurró cerca de su oído mientras lo lamia — aunque quizás… — lo miró a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo lo besó pausadamente sintiendo de inmediato como Yuu parecía relajarse; aprovechándose de eso continuó con la preparación. Movió su dedo en círculos invadiendo cada vez más su interior.

—Mmmhh… — al cortar el beso se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Mino jadeando y gimiendo con exaspero —K-Kanade… aahh no… — apretó sus ojos pero sin poder evitarlo una que otra lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

—Continua… — susurró introduciendo otro dedo — gime y grita de placer… sedúceme — sin mayor cuidado movió y profundizó sus dedos dilatando su interior tanto como fuera posible.

—Agh… mmmhhh — antes de notarlo su cadera comenzó a moverse, respondiendo a la intromisión — Nnnhh… aaahh.

Se relamió los labios al ver como Yuu movía y levantaba la cadera mientras arqueaba su espalda y mandaba su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su delicioso cuello, el cual no dudo ni un segundo en volver a morder.

—N-No… aahh e-espere…. mmmmmhh — jadeó mordiéndose el labio negando con su cabeza — por… por favor…

—Eres mío… — sonrió con perversidad introduciendo un tercer y último dedo para terminar de esta manera con el preámbulo, sintiendo que su excitación llegaba al límite.

—K-Kanade por favor— susurró dirigiendo sus ojos entreabierto a los de él.

Por más que se resistió el sentir esos ojos cobrizos sobre los suyos lo debilitar y esos sentimientos que tanto se empeñaba en evitar se hicieron más intensos— eres un ser despreciable... — dijo al tiempo que su rostro se acercaba al de Yuu — no eres más que un estúpido humano. — murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios — aun así te deseo… — abrió su boca y lo besó.

—Y-Yo a ti…

El beso fue lento y apasionado, ambos siempre tratando de saborearse, de comerse literalmente.

Sin dar más alargue, las manos del asistente se encargaron de desabrochar y posteriormente deshacerse del estorboso pantalón y bóxer de Mino; y aunque no se veía pero para nada lucido cuando se separaron, empujó al castaño para que se sentara en la silla. Justo enfrente suyo.

Su mirada estaba vidriosa y perdida, sus mejillas pálidas y con algunos rastros de lágrimas, las fuerzas se le iban y su cuerpo no respondía como debía, pero aun así se sentó sobre las piernas del editor.

—Si voy a morir… — sonrió y acarició su rostro — al menos ámame por esta noche…— susurró levantándose un poco para ubicar justo en su entrada el miembro de Mino.

—Yuu, tú…

—Aaaahh… — se agarró de los hombros y poco a poco se fue sentando, sintiendo la fricción que hacia el miembro en su interior —Ay Kanade… — cuando estuvo por completo adentro cerró sus ojos y tomó aire. Sus pensamientos, sus temores, sus confusiones, sus dolores, todo desapareció y terminó de desfigurarse la realidad.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y limpiando las lágrimas su rostro empezó con un lento vaivén, siempre analizando los gestos de su acompañante.

—Mmmmhh… aaahhh — abrió su boca un poco dejando que los gemidos salieran.

—Yuu… — lo llamó esperando que lo mirara.

—M-Muérdeme… — jadeó levantando su cabeza.

Lo miró un tanto extraño y aunque no esperaba tales palabras lo hizo.

—¡Augh! Aaahhh… — haciendo un gesto de dolor comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con cierta agitación — mmmmhh… aaahhh.

Bebió su sangre pero no lo disfrutó tanto. Se sentía excitado, el momento era perfecto de algún modo pero no era suficiente. No se estaba sintiendo bien.

—Ay… K-Kanade… más uuuhhh — lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza intensificando el movimiento.

Cerró sus ojos y se detuvo a mirarlo. Yuu estaba brincando sobre él, mientras gritaba y gemía pidiendo más, eso de seguro le hubiera gustado de no ser porque su objetivo se había perdido y esos sentimientos que lo hacían actuar extraño se apoderaron de él.

—Yuu, ¡espera! — lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Mmhh… ¿q-que?

—Yo te amo… te amo y no quiero hacerte daño… —dijo y lo abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Kanade… — susurró descansando la cabeza en su cuello.

—Por favor perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño, yo… por favor no me pidas nada, no quiero que estés mal.

—Kanade… — colocó sus manos en el rostro del editor y lo miró negando levemente con la cabeza antes de besar ligeramente sus labios — estoy bien… — sonrió y estuvo en esa posición por un par de minutos, hasta que decidió moverse y gemir con intensidad.

Levantó su cadera y comenzó a moverse, pretendiendo sentir tanto como pudiera la fricción que hacia su hombría con el interior de su amante.

—Mmmmhhh s-si… — deseoso de más aceleró el ritmo de los brincos mientras que se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Aahh… mierda… — jadeó mientras lo sentía y se movía, llevando su excitación aun limite que no conocía.

—¡Aaayyyy! — en una de las embestidas, el miembro del editor roso con su punto más sensible haciéndolo desesperarse — ¡ugh!

—Que bien se siente…. — apoyándose en sus manos dejó su cadera en el aire, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de llevar el ritmo contrario al movimiento que hacia el ayudante.

Sus ojos se cerraron y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. El miembro de Mino golpeó con insistencia su próstata, enloqueciéndolo y acercándolo al inminente clímax. Podía sentir ya su miembro gotear.

—Ya casi… — susurró mientras dirigía su mirada al erecto y muy excitado miembro de Yanase — ¡ugh! — gruñó sintiendo que de igual forma él estaba por terminar.

—M-Muérdeme… aaahhh… Kanade — gimió en su oído — muérdeme… por favor…

—Eres un provocador… — expuso sus colmillos y lo clavó sin piedad en su cuello succionando su sangre sin dejar en ningún momento de embestirlo — ¡oh! Que deliciosa… mmmmhhh

—Aaahh… — apretó los dientes y se removió por completo —¡Ay!

—Que rico… — con su lengua se limpió los dientes y labios degustando su sangre.

—Ugh… no puedo… aaahhh ya no…. — gimió con desespero —Kanade…

—Tu interior… Yuu… — tomó un poco de aire, sintiendo como su miembro era absorbido y al tiempo apretado.

—M-Me corro… aaahh… — apretó sus ojos y puños sin poder evitar lo que estaba por pasar —¡Ay! — exclamó fuerte mientras se removía — K-Kanade… aahh…

* * *

—¡Ay! — exclamó fuerte mientras se removía — K-Kanade… aahh — jadeó y sonrió levemente— muérdeme… más aaahhh — al parecer sin poder evitarlo se movió con brusquedad — m-muérdeme ¡aaaaahhh!

Para el editor que permanecía a su lado atento a sus palabras y movimientos, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse hasta el cuello del dibujante para enseguida hacer lo que este pedían tan sensual y exasperadamente.

—¡Ay! D-duele… — hizo un gesto de malestar — n-no espera… me duele… así no — apretó sus ojos y debido a lo que sentía terminó por abrir de golpe sus ojos —P-Pero… — como pudo apartó al editor de encima suyo— ¡¿que se supone que estás haciendo Mi-Kanade?! — corrigió rápidamente la forma como lo llamaba. Por más que trataba, aun había ocasiones donde terminaba por nombrarlo por su apellido, lo que molestaba de sobremanera al siempre sonriente editor.

Se limitó a sonreír mientras que analizaba el comportamiento del otro — sólo hacia lo que me pedias con tanto desespero — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eh? — frunció el entre cejo sin comprender — ¿de qué estás hablando? — preguntó un poco agitado.

—¿Sabes? No por ser quien eres, tienes el privilegio de andarte retrasando con los manuscritos o de andar de vago y quedarte dormido, no tienes permitido eso — comentó acercándose y tomando una que otra hoja que estaba sobre el escritorio —. Siempre he sido cumplido, mis mangakas no sufren retrasos, ya que si lo hacen bueno tú más que nadie sabes lo que les pasa… — sonrió de forma pervertida — aunque contigo es diferente, a ellas sólo voy a visitarlas y las amenazo, mientras que a ti además de eso, te hago otro tipo de cosas… cosas muy húmedas pero que te gustan.

Ante el comentario, Yuu se sonrojó y bajó la mirada — ¡c-cállate! ¡Además si me he retrasado esta vez por culpa tuya! Y aun así esa no es la forma de despertar a una persona — señaló colocando su mano sobre su cuello — eres un grosero.

—¿A si? — hizo un gesto de sorpresa — ¿y por qué mi culpa? ¡Ah! Pues yo nada más hacia lo que andas gritándome — dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero aun así… — se detuvo al sentir esa mirada —. Es tu culpa porque de ti fue la grandiosa idea de sentarnos según tú a relajarnos un rato y ver películas de terror ¡Aush! —sin querer tocó el lugar donde lo había mordido.

—Bueno si, pero no recuerdo haberte obligado a hacerlo. No tienes derecho a culparme.

Yanase gruñó pues sabía que en eso tenía razón su tormentoso y desesperante amante.

—¡Ya está bien! no vuelvo a invitarte a nada, sólo me comportaré como tu editor y nada más — señaló haciéndose el ofendido para luego sentarse junto a su mangaka favorito —.Tú no aprecias lo que yo hago por ti.

Negó levemente con su cabeza y decidió ignorarlo, su relación con Kanade era muy intensa, a veces amor y pasión en exceso, pero de igual forma las discusiones era acaloradas. Ambos tercos al extremo, queriendo tener la razón de todo, queriendo ser quien manejara la relación, pero a pesar de todo eso y por la forma como surgió el amor ambos, por ser el apoyo del otro, por ser la luz del otro y porque uno era el mundo del otro, sería muy difícil que cada uno hiciera vida solo. Sería algo así como el fin del mundo.

—Eres un bruto… — lo miró serio — me duele el cuello.

—Ya te dije que hice lo que me pediste — se encogió de hombro — Mejor mmm ¿Por qué no me dices que era eso que soñabas? — apoyó su codo en la mesa y descansó su mejilla en su mano — se te veía muy… ¿intenso? Se notaba que estabas muy feliz — rió por un momento sin apartar sus mirada de Yuu.

Abrió sus ojos como platos para enseguida sonrojarse — no me acuerdo… — se dispuso a dibujar, intentando ignorarlo — me imagino que era algo sin importancia… — sonrió con nerviosismo — ni siquiera lo recuerdo, así que no sigas preguntando.

—Si claro, me imagino — sonrió con naturalidad —.Me gusta el gesto que haces cuando dices mentiras. Además que no podemos ignorar lo agitado que te despertaste, además… — colocó su mano sobre la frente — ¿es mi impresión o estas sudando? Me dejas revisarte allí abajo… no es necesario ser adivino para saber que te habrás…

—¡Cállate pervertido! — gritó apartando su mano de golpe — ¡Yo no miento! — exclamó frunciendo su entrecejo — ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? No fue un sueño de ese tipo.

—Sólo digo lo que creo. Anda muéstrame o dime que soñabas Yuu.

—¿Por qué tengo que contarte todo? ¿Hasta lo que sueño? Oye Kanade déjame privacidad por lo menos en sueños — pidió molesto.

—No te lo tomes así Yuu, digo no es para que grites, ni mucho menos te alteres. Yo sólo quiero saber todo de ti, más si se trata de algo en lo que yo estoy involucrado.

—Tú no estabas involucrado, yo no estaba soñando contigo tonto— aseguró con "seriedad" pero sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, esas nueves grises que sólo se abrían para y por él.

—¿Enserio? — le dedicó una mirada interrogadora —, entonces porque decía mi nombre mientras que jadeabas "¡Ay! K-Kanade… aahh… muérdeme… más mu-muérdeme…"

—Yo no estaba diciendo nada… — comentó sonrojándose y bajando su mirada avergonzado —.Dime que no decía eso, por favor…— lo miró — ay Kanade tonto, no sigas con este interrogatorio, mejor olvídalo.

—Sí, eso era lo que gritabas— contestó mientras que afirmaba con su cabeza —, entonces como yo hago lo que me pides, te mordí. ¿Quieres verte el cuello? — el castaño se levantó y se dirigió al interior de la casa en busca de un espejo.

Enseguida colocó nuevamente su mano sobre el cuello, recordando lo que soñaba, haciendo que el sonrojo que ya tenía se intensificara y que su mirada cambiara por una lasciva. Si poder evitarlo una sonrisa traviesa apareció. Aunque no creía que hubiera tenido ese tipo de sueños, le había gustado.

—Esa sonrisa te delata, ¿sabías? — susurró abrazándolo por detrás — es la misma que se dibuja en tu rostro cuando estamos haciendo el amor… — indicó y lo besó pausadamente.

—K-Kanade…

—¿Si? — preguntó al terminar el beso.

—Te odio…

—¿A sí? Pues yo no y la verdad no es algo que parezca nuevo en ti, así que te exijo me digas que soñabas — pidió pasando sus brazos por su cuello — anda… habla. ¿Qué era eso que yo te hacía?

—Contigo no se puede — resignado suspiró —. Estaba soñando contigo… tú eres un vampiro y me estabas demorando…

—Oh ya veo — Mino lo soltó y se puso justo enfrente suyo mirándolo a los ojos — me gusta esa clase de sueños, ¿qué más pasó? ¿Si era rico? ¿Te gustaba? ¿Quieres que te haga realidad esa fantasía, ahora?

—Ay no empieces y déjame terminar esto, de verdad quiero descansar — dijo levantándose y buscando otro lugar para seguir dibujando — me duele la cabeza.

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Como digas, pero… — sin dejarlo alejarse lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó a él — tienes que prometerme que una vez estemos libres haremos el amor — sonrió maliciosamente —. Haremos realidad aquel sueño… — se aproximó a su oído — y yo seré tu vampiro... — lamió su oído y lo mordió —. Eso nos ayudará a salir de la monotonía.

—Mmmh… — suspiró — tú estás loco Kanade, además… como dices que quieres hacer realidad ese sueño, si yo no he dicho que quiera eso — se dio media vuelta en un intento de huida.

—¡Ah! — sin dejar darlo un paso lo abrazó por detrás — no necesito que lo digas con esas forma de gemir, además que la forma como sonríes y te pierdes en tus pensamientos me dicen… — lo atrajo más hacia el para así empezar a besar su cuello y deslizar sus manos por su abdomen —, también sé que deseas lo mismo ahora mi "pequeño" Yuu…

—¿Eh? ¿Pequeño? ¿Cómo te atreves a…? — cerró sus ojos — K-Kanade no… mmmhh — el editor introdujo su mano entre su pantalón al tiempo que frotaba su parte baja con la de Yuu.

—Creo que no me puedo esperar así que… — se inclinó un poco y colocando sus manos en la cintura lo levantó— agárrate fuerte que lo que menos quiero es que termines en el suelo.

—No sabes cuánto te odio tonto — a pesar de renegar terminó por pasar sus brazos por su cuello y sus piernas las enredó en la cadera del su amante.

—Tus palabras han dejado de tener credibilidad — comentó mientras caminaba a la habitación —, dices que me odias pero me demuestras todo lo contrario…

—Contigo es imposible— Yuu le sonrió y se acercó a su oído —pero está bien… sólo porque te debo lo feliz que soy te diré que te amo. Te amo tonto Kanade — susurró antes de juntas sus labios con los de él un dulce y tierno beso.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Comentarios? criticas? amenazas? Piedad por favor no me maten prometo hacer algo mejor en un futuro así como retomar mis otros fics a partir de este momento._**

**_Gracias y Suerte._**


End file.
